


Futaba x Akira Drabbles

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Possible Spoilers, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform, futaba is best girl, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Futaba and Akira are the cutest and this ff is dedicated to all their shippers.This fic is just simple drabbles about our parents.Some of them might be longer than others, sorry if it doesn't fit with the definition of "drabbles".[I'm way better at writing simple short stuff, than long detailed stuff.]





	1. "Hi"

"hi" futaba whispered, as akiras lips quivered over hers.

"hi" he whispered back, right before she pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently.

he put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer, kissing back.

"i love you" she murmured between kisses.

"i love you too"

 

futaba's whole heart was filled with love, and the butterflies in her stomach were 

he kissed her passionately, yet gentle. his hand sliding down her body, exploring it.

she shivered in excitement, "you're so beautiful", he whispered against her lips.

she giggled and entangled her fingers in his hair.


	2. Playing video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Akira play video games.

"Mwehehehe! I'm winning!" Futaba singsonged, and did her usual 'evil' giggle.

Akira was trying, he really was. But for some reason Futaba kept winning every round of the game.

"Y-yeah, uh, I was just letting you win, y'know." he tried to excuse his terrible strategy in the game.

Futaba smirked, knowing he was just trying to make excuses.

 

Yet she was still blushing.

Akira pretended he didn't notice how red her face had gotten.

 

When the game ended, Futaba had won.

"Ha! How do you like that, Joker?" she teased him.

"Well, Oracle, like I said, I was just letting you win." he lied.

She hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"You didn't really try to let me win, didcha?" Futaba whispered.

 

"Okay maybe that was a little white lie..." he whispered back, now blushing.

She pulled back, and pressed her lips against his. He smiled, and kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and randomly sent this to my friend, so I decided to add a little more and publish it c:


End file.
